


Eternal Bonds

by aidlombard (winterbreezes)



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbreezes/pseuds/aidlombard
Summary: Hibiki wants to go to Saint-Germain for advice, but realizes she doesn't know that much about the alchemist after all.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki, Saint-Germain/Cagliostro/Prelati
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Eternal Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at titles, and I'm not good at writing finished things, either, but I figure if I at least post the start of this, I'll feel more motivated to do work.
> 
> This takes place in a universe where XDU and XV both happen. How? Hey, I'm not here to try and figure everything out. Alchemist Trio OT3 4 lyfe.

Hibiki really thought this would be easy. Saint-Germain seems so composed and smart to her, so really, who better to ask about these things? Especially a Saint-Germain in a world who’s not even ever worried about Cagliostro or Prelati dying...it just made sense to her! She’d popped on over to Kanade’s world and asked the folks at the Second Division to contact the Alchemist Association thinking it would be a simple conversation, maybe involving a little guidance, but… 

“What do you _mean_ , you’re not married to Prelati and Cagliostro?!” 

“Shh!” Saint-Germain’s face is bright red as she haphazardly covers Hibiki’s mouth. She came alone, thinking she was going to be asked about something far more, uh, professional than this. “You don’t—not so loud!” 

Hibiki, not phased by the older woman’s reaction, pushes her hand away. “But—you three are always so close! You spend a bunch of time together, and you’re so happy with them!” 

“Hibiki Tachibana.” Saint-Germain is clearly trying her best to sound composed and serious, but there’s a tremble to her voice that betrays her embarrassment. “Why are you even talking about such ridiculous things?” 

“Well…” Hibiki puts her hands behind her back, and shuffles her feet, letting out her own nervous laugh. “Well, now that I know Miku, uh, you know!” 

“Do I? I don’t know any ‘Miku.’” 

“She’s my best friend! And, uh—I guess she’s my girlfriend now?” It’s Hibiki’s turn to be red, and she lets out another chuckle. “Um, we kinda confessed to each other recently, I guess. So I wanted to ask you for advice! On, uh, how to be romantic!” 

Saint-Germain stares. Was her counterpart in Hibiki’s world...particularly romantic? She’s got no idea where this girl’s gotten this impression of relationship security, but she doesn’t exactly want to admit her deficit in the area to a seventeen year-old. “...Don’t you know anyone else…?” 

“Well, my mom and dad are, uh—” Hibiki’s face twists into an uncharacteristic grimace for a moment, “—not doing great. Tsubasa’s dad died, Professor Nastassja isn’t married, Chris’s parents are dead, and I don’t know Miku’s family super well! Wouldn’t it be weird to ask for romantic advice from your girlfriend’s parents?” 

Saint-Germain scratches the back of her neck, and sighs. “Are you looking for any specific advice? I just...don’t understand why you’ve come to me.” 

“Because you’re always so confident and certain and stuff!” Hibiki waves her hand around as if she’s trying to come up with more descriptors, but she gives up after a moment. “And I really thought you three were just all—y’know—together! Do you not—?” 

“No.” Saint-Germain cuts her off, an unexpected harshness tinging her voice. She pauses, and sighs, closing her eyes. “No, no, I—we—I would say that I possess a great deal of affection for Cagliostro and Prelati. If we were to spend the rest of our days together, I would truly be happy. I just…” She trails off, opening her eyes. “It’s not important. You came here to ask me for advice, and even if I don’t have experience, I can at least try to be helpful.” 

“I think it’s very important!” Hibiki’s brow is furrowed and her lips are pursed. “Why don’t you set up a proposal! You could wear a fancy suit, and take them out to dinner, and—” 

“We aren’t dating.” 

“ _You’re not?!?!_ ” Saint-Germain winces at Hibiki’s exclamation, causing the overly-excited girl to pipe down, just a little. “Like, not even a little bit? Me and Miku still went on dates and slept together and all that, even before we were official!” 

“Is...sleeping together a particularly romantic thing…?” Hibiki looks as if she’s about to enter anaphylactic shock, so Saint-Germain decides it would be a good time to diverge. “It just...I mean, I suppose we’ve all shared, ah, moments of passion together, but—” 

“ _YOU GUYS KISSED AND YOU’RE NOT EVEN DATING?!?!?!_ ” 

“Yeah, uh, we’ve kissed. Sure.” Saint-Germain is perfectly happy to let Hibiki think it’s only that. “But—when you know someone for hundreds of years, I’m sure that you become very close to them, and things like that are bound to happen eventually—” 

As Saint-Germain waffles, Hibiki’s brow furrows even more. How could Saint-Germain, the cool and composed leader of the Bavarian Illuminati (well, Adam’s the leader, technically, but Adam doesn’t really act like a super composed guy or anything, _and_ this Saint-Germain is in the Alchemist Association, not the Bavarian Illuminati, but Hibiki realizes she’s getting off on a tangent) not even realize that kissing someone means you love them? A thought pops into her mind, and she gasps, cutting the rambling woman off. “Do...do you think they don’t love you back…?”   
“I never said I—!” Saint-Germain's protest is left unfinished as she frowns, shaking her head. "I do not need you to try and meddle in my life. If you’re not going to ask for advice relating to Miku, I’m going to politely ask you to leave.” 

Hibiki’s face is reminiscent of that seen in sad animal photos, and Germain looks away, trying not to fall to puppy-dog eyes. "Even so! I just...I want to help." 

She knows the sadness in Hibiki's voice is because of the girl's experiences with her other self. How she couldn't save her, how she couldn't help her. And Saint-Germain knows, logically, that she shouldn't care about that. What happened in another world is none of her concern. 

...and yet, she knows she wouldn't be okay with just saying "no." 


End file.
